


i know where i want to go

by coldairballoons



Series: Intertwined [6]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Hopeful Ending, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Proposals (mentioned), Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: “Do you think this is the beginning? Of something new, of a new time, a new… world, perhaps?”William Murdoch, James Pendrick, and Julia Ogden are getting married--and Llewelyn Watts is a hopeful sap.
Relationships: Jack Walker/Llewellyn Watts, William Murdoch/Julia Ogden/James Pendrick
Series: Intertwined [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132649
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	i know where i want to go

**Author's Note:**

> Purely self-indulgent, yes, this is my third fic I'm posting tonight and it is definitely almost 5am, don't call me out I can't sleep ok-

It was unusual, to say the very least. Of course, Llewelyn Watts had been to his fair share of weddings, whether to investigate a murder, support a friend, or just to earn a bit of extra cash in his younger days. There was always plenty of work to do, and absentmindedly, the detective found himself fiddling with one of the flower arrangements he’d set out not long ago for the wedding. 

The wedding. It wasn’t  _ legal _ , that was certain. But Dr. Ogden knew a guy--or, a girl, her sister--who knew a guy--H.G. Wells,  _ the _ H.G. Wells, the famous author, how did she even  _ know _ him?!--who wouldn’t shy away from the idea of an atypical marriage like this one. In fact, if he remembered correctly, it was Wells who had first brought about the idea of polyamory for Detective Murdoch, and while Llewelyn didn’t know the details, he knew it made the detectie happy. That was important, and he  _ did _ love the thought of James Pendrick and William Murdoch’s (un)holy matrimony, the (un) only included for the Church that the detective knew all too well.

Watts sighed to himself, twirling a stem of one of the flowers between his fingers. Irises, if he remembered correctly, to symbolize hope. Hope of their future. It was poetic, and he’d no doubt Constable Crabtree had a hand in choosing the sentimental meaning.

_ Although, _ he thought to himself, looking up, as a certain Jack Walker made his way across the courtyard they had set up for the wedding,  _ perhaps a bit of sentiment is necessary _ . 

It was odd, the idea that he could lean up and kiss his partner around these people, the thought that they wouldn’t immediately criminalize him for reaching for his lover’s hand, brushing their fingers together on top of the table while reaching for something. Murdoch had ensured that the guests all would have their lips sealed surrounding the… less normal aspects of the union, the man wedding man wedding woman, also wedding the same man, and while the big-mouthed Miss Cherry had indeed been invited, and did plan on attending, she had glanced over at a certain Miss Newsome and agreed.

Still, it was a bizarre feeling, having Jack walk over to him, lean down and kiss his forehead, no questions asked, no problems brought up. Even more so, when Llewelyn tilted his head up, and Jack captured his lips in a kiss, one that tasted of the strawberries he had brought for the reception. Sweet, tangy, intoxicating--or perhaps that was just Jack’s lips, the taste of him on his tongue. 

Breathless, Llewelyn pulled away with a dazed smile on his lips, staring up at his lover. Through the trees of the courtyard, the noon light crept through the canopy, silhouetting his head in a glow reminiscent of a halo.  _ Poetic _ , he thought, raising his eyebrows. “Is everything set?”

“Not a grain of salt out of place.” Jack whispered, nodding, and reached up, curling a bit of Llewelyn’s hair around his finger. “It looks perfect, you did wonders with everything, you know.”

“I appreciate it.” He murmured, leaning his head into the contact. It was always wonderful when Jack would play with his hair, but with the openness of it, the freedom,  _ knowing _ that no one would convict them for loving here, it made his head spin in the most delightful way. “Do you think this is the beginning? Of something new, of a new time, a new… world, perhaps?”

Jack pulled out a chair next to him, sitting in it, and leaned across to continue messing with Llewelyn’s hair. “What do you mean, sunlight?”

“If there’s a new world, a new era of love, do you believe this could be the beginning? This could be the start of our new world, our… new era.” Llewelyn hummed, shrugging. “The idea that love isn’t just black and white, man and woman, it’s freeing, isn’t it?”

“I suppose you’re right,” the butcher said after a moment’s pause, nodding. “And the idea that love doesn’t have to be just… one of anything, it’s beautiful. It’s freeing, you’re correct, and I believe you’re right.”

Llewelyn opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Jack leaning in to kiss him, and all thoughts of his statement disappeared from his mind, replaced with the smell of Jack in his nose, the taste of him on his lips and tongue and in his mouth, the feeling of his hands, rough, calloused, strong, against his own… 

Maybe this was the beginning. Maybe in a few years, he could hold his lover’s hand freely. Maybe his descendants, his sister’s descendants, William and Julia and James’ descendants, would finally live in a world free of the heartbreak and hurt and repression that plagued their society. 

He hoped so, he really did, and that evening, as he watched the golden sunlight bathe the forest in a hazy glow, as he watched three people, two of them men, walk down the aisle together, kiss each other as the last rays of the sun sunk below the horizon, and dance together, laughing, love-drunk, giddy and in  _ love _ , Llewelyn Watts knew it would happen. 

He watched people he loved be in love. He watched their messy world grow beautiful, if only for a few hours. He watched as three people shared their first dance as husband, husband and wife. He watched two men dance together, surrounded by their loved ones, happy, safe, loved,  _ free _ .

It was perfect.

(Little did he know, Jack Walker had been fiddling with a ring in his pocket for weeks on end at the time of the wedding. Of course, it would be rude for there to be a proposal--it was Julia, James and William’s night, after all--but, as he watched a tear run down Llewelyn’s cheek, watching James and William sway together, laughing softly at some inside joke, Jack knew it was time.)

(The only problem, of course, was how to ask…)

**Author's Note:**

> ;)
> 
> There is more to come.
> 
> As always, you can find me on TikTok and Tumblr at @coldairballoons, or on Discord at @coldairballoons#9556. I do take requests, so if you've got any ideas or recommendations, or just want to say hello, pop by!


End file.
